Number Six: Legacies
This is a list of Legacy shown by Number Six. Physical Enhancements Being a member of the Garde, Six possesses enhanced speed, strength, endurance, dexterity, durability, senses, and hearing. She discovers her enhancements when she is mad at a friend from school and punches a wall hard enough to alert Katarina. They begin training a day later. Novis Novis, or Invisibility, is Six's first personal Legacy. It develops while she is being held by the Mogadorians. The Legacy initially only covers her hand and is nearly caught by a guard. After three days of learning to spread throughout her body, she uses it to escape from the Mogadorians and kill the Mog who murdered Katarina. This Legacy is also used to great effect during the Battle of Paradise High School. She manages to sneak around outside the school despite the numerous Mogadorians outside, and slip into the school and find John and Sarah. This Legacy is frequently used while on the run with John and Sam to avoid being identified as participants in the Paradise High School's destruction. Six charges John's Xitharis with this Legacy to allow him and Sam to infiltrate the West Virginia base, as well as to allow Five to escape the Mog attack in Arkansas. During the Capture the Flag game, Six attempts to grab the flag while invisible, but Ella is able to detect her location with her telepathy. This Legacy is crucial in her, Marina, and Nine's escape from the Mogs after Five's betrayal. She uses this Legacy to help them infiltrate the Mogs' Florida compound to retrieve Eight's body. Six also uses this Legacy to sneak up on the Mogs guarding the Sanctuary. Six can turn other people invisible, but only if they are touching her skin. Telekinesis Six possesses Telekinesis, which is an ability that all Garde share. It develops some time during her search for Number Three. It is shown to be stronger than John's Telekinesis. Sturma Six first discovers this Legacy amidst the pain of the third scar which indicated Hannu's death. Clouds and lightning form which is first believed to be weather manipulation, but Six has since discovered that she can manipulate any elements and combine them, hence creating the storms. It is her common battle strategy to summon a storm when encountering a large number of enemies. Early on in the series, a man's face appears in the storm clouds she generates, though this is never explained. She mentions that one time on a turbulent flight, she surrounded the plane in a pocket of cool air to stabilize it. By the time she meets John, her control over lightning is precise enough to accurately strike down foes with a single bolt. When offering to cremate Henri, she mentions that she cannot create fire like John can, only augment and manipulate it once it has been created. After a police officer recognizes her, John, and Sam while on the run, she stops a river's flow so that the three of them could delay the police units after them. When the police eventually catch up to them, she is able to simultaneously summon three lightning bolts to take down the three helicopters. While wandering the desert, she is able to make a tiny cloud rain over her, temporarily hydrating her. During the Capture the Flag game, she knocks over Ella and Sarah with a gust of wind. When attacking the Mogs at the Sanctuary, she uses her control over air to deflect the projectiles aimed at her. When defending the Sanctuary against Setrákus Ra, she summons a massive storm that whips up the debris around them in a desperate and unsuccessful effort to kill him, although he is left seriously injured by a large piece of shrapnel from his pipe. She has so far shown control of air (wind and storm clouds), water (rain and a river), fire (cremating Henri's body), and lightning.